


The Little Kink Communities

by hopelesssxromantic



Series: Littles Community [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced De-Aging, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced age regression, Gaslighting, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Polyamory, Punishment, Punishments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, daddy dom, ddlb, little kink, mdlb, mdlg, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssxromantic/pseuds/hopelesssxromantic
Summary: This is going to be a list of some short stories for the other Littles/Mommies/Daddies in the community. If some of the stories are well received I might do their own thread.





	The Little Kink Communities

Hela had just gotten back into the house after helping find the two run away Littles.. Peter and Wanda. Such trouble makers. Her boys would never behave in such a way. Even when Erik & T'Challa first got their. The two boys were kidnapped together, they were best friends in the outside world so it was easy to get them together.

(((((((((((( FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE TAKEN )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okoye saw them one day at a mall where she was getting her dress hemmed. She watched as they laughed and joked as if the rest of the world wasn't there. She thought it was so beautiful, she texted Hela a picture she had managed to snap of them.

We need them.. - Hela wrote back. They contacted the community and asked for them to send some guards to get them for them. Only a day later Erik and T'challa were in the community.

The boys each have a separate room, Hela feared that they'd never sleep if they shared a room, besides it was easier to control one at a time for the first little while.

Hela had Erik bound to the crib, hands in mittens and feet in slippers. He was bundled in a onesie and a diaper covering his bum. The pacifier gag strapped firmly around his mouth. He looked at her in horror as she entered the room. He clearly tried to break out of his restraints but there was no way he'd break free.. Especially after she drugged him with a muscle relaxer. Hela only did it for his own good. She needed him to not hurt himself. She knew that Erik was much younger mentally than T'Challa. He needed to be an infant, he had endured so much tramum in his life Hela and Okoye only wanted him to be able to regress as fast as possible so nothing would harm him anymore.

"Hello my baby. Shh, Mommy is here." Hela spoke to him undoing the restraints and doing them back up behind his back and attaching his ankles. "Be a good boy, and don't you dare kick or try and run away. I'm only here to help you. If you understand nod your head." Erik did so and nodded his head quickly. He was terrified the black haired women looked so scary, he wanted to run away.. Where was T'Challa.. what if they hurt him.

Almost as if she read his mind Hela smiled and looked him before saying "Don't worry little one, Challa is in with Mommy Okoye. She's taking very good care of him. So don't you worry. Let's get you a bottle so you can get back to sleep." She said holding him in her arms, picking him up with ease. He was shocked she was able to carry him so well. The women grabbed him a bottle and undid the gag before popping the bottle into his mouth. She explained to little Erik that he didn't need to worry about adult things anymore and he was going to be hers and Okoye's forever and no matter what he'd be safe. Erik had to admit he liked the idea of being taken care of and not worrying about the world anymore. After three days with the mommies Erik was totally in little space.

T'Challa accepted it even faster, Okoye explained that he was going to be their little and he realized he wasn't in any danger, nor was Erik.. after seeing how happy Erik was T'Challa easily gave into the women.. not that he ever had a choice but he knew that.

(((((( BACK TO THE PRESENT )))))))))

"Mommy Mommy. You are home!" Erik said excitedly. Okoye had him in her arms in the living room. It was only 7am and she was a little surprised that they were up.  
"Someone has been up since 5 am, waiting for you to come." Okoye explained rolling her eyes at Erik, who was making grabbing hands at Hela.  
"Is someone waiting anxiously for their punishment?" She questioned as she took the boy in her arms from Okoye and giving her a kiss in the process. Erik had been caught yesterday playing with himself through his diaper. Hela did not stand for breaking the rules but got called away before she had a chance to punish him.. Erik knew that Hela's punishments always fit the crime and knew it would be a fun one. In all honesty Erik never broke the rules unless he wanted something out of it.. this both of the Mommies knew.  
"Yes Mommy, I is very sowy I broke the rules." He said giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes.  
"No you aren't. But you will be." She said setting him down. "In Mommy's playroom, five minutes, get your paci." She said in a tone that made it sound like it was not up for discussion. Erik ran away to go the items.  
"What's the punishment for today?" Okoye questioned curiously.  
"Not sure yet, something fun for us though. I've had a long night and gonna make it quick." She explained yawning.  
"My poor dear. You are so amazing watching those littles for Tony and Wade, and then coming home to deal with ours. What would I do without you?" She said kissing Hela again but this time a little more passionately.  
"I missed you last night." Hela said wrapping her arms around her wife.  
"I missed you too, so much. Make it up to me tonight." Okoye said with a little wink. "Now go deal with Erik, I'll fix up some breakfast and then you can go have a nap." Okoye stated.

Hela left the room and went up to find Erik waiting patiently for her, the pacifier gag already in his mouth done up. She was impressed.. Clearly Erik had been listening last time they did this.

She walked over to him and set him down on the bench. "You have not been a very good boy, now have you? Erik shook his head. 

"Mommy is very tired so we are going to make this quick." She spoke lifting his shirt up and pulling off his diaper. 

"Lean over the bench with your bum in the air." She said going over to the toys and looking threw them. Erik did as he was told and looked back to see what Hela was doing. She purposely blocked his view so he couldn't see. 

Walking back over to Erik she slapped his ass, causing him to wince. Erik was a sucker for pain, humiliation, just about anything Hela or Okoye did Erik was into. 

She pushed a finger inside of his asshole, pumping it in and out which cause the boy to moan around the pacifier gag. Hela shushed him. "Don't you wake T'Challa, or he'll come and see you begging for Mommy.. Then T'Challa will share the same fate as you. You don't want that, do you? The poor boy being punished cause someone couldn't stay quiet." She spoke. She knew that Erik liked when she talked to him this way and she knew that T'Challa also enjoyed being punished so if he did happen to wander in then he'd be quite happy about it. Though Hela was seen as the scary mean mommy, she only ever did things that she knew her boys would like or knew they needed. 

Erik shook his head. "No Mommy." He said through the gag. 

"Good boy." She said adding another finger and then another one once he was used to it. She poured a little lube on his opening so her fingers would glide in smoother. He could already feel his dick getting harder with each thrust inside of him. She pulled all her fingers out and then pressed a foreign object inside, with each push the object filled up more of him. Just as he was going to tell Hela to stop, that he couldn't take anymore she stopped moving. The dildo was inside of him, it was bigger than any didlo he's had before so it might be new. He sighed softly when Hela came to the front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek 

"Are you doing okay baby?" She questioned making sure the thing wasn't too big, he nodded. She reached down and took his dick in her hands beginning to pump him very very slowly. "Don't you move." She instructed knowing at her pace his body would crave much more than that.  

"Please." Erik whimpered, her pace slowed down.. if it were any slower she'd just be holding it. 

Erik's hold body jerked into her grip looking for the friction that he craved. She tisked at him, waving a finger. 

"Bad Boy. Now you are going to have to wear the ring." She said pulling a small device from her pocket and wrapping it around his cock.. And then turned it on. It was a vibrating cock ring. She had it at such a low setting it felt like a tickle almost but it was stimulating.  

"Go get on the bed." Hela spoke letting go of him. Erik did as he was told running over to the bed and lying down face up on top of it. The dildo inside of him shifted uncomfortably as he walked. Sitting on it for a brief moment while he lied down, made Erik moan out again. 

"You are going to wake him up little one. I think you want T'Challa here." She mused with a smirk. The women went around and started cuffing each of the boys limbs to the bed so he was sprawled out completely and couldn't move. 

She began pumping the dildo in and out of him making him moan even louder. Finally she turned it on to a very low setting, vibrating inside of him while the cock ring did the same thing to his dick. Both were so low it would take hours to send him over the edge, even then the ring would prevent him from having a good orgasm. 

She went into the cupboard and pulled out a new diaper going over and fastening it up around Erik's new toys. He shook his head, knowing that that meant he'd be stuck like this for awhile. 

She smirked. "You wanted to cum so bad you broke the rules. Well I'm going to let you cum.. but first I'm going to make you beg, and then I'm going to make you beg to stop." The female smirked, knowing this is exactly what Erik wanted. 

"Mommy is going to go have a nap. You should rest too my sweet little prince." She said giving him a kiss on the pacifier gag. 

"You know the safeword if it gets too much. Monitor is on so I'll hear you." Hela clarified but she had a feeling he wouldn't be using it. 

\- One Hour Later -

Hela woke up from her nap and check the monitor to see Erik writhing around in the bed, fighting against the cuffs. His moans were loud enough that she could hear them without the monitor. The black haired women got up and went straight to the play room. "Having fun?" She questioned. Erik shook his head. "Mommy please." He pleaded, she was sure the vibrations were driving him nuts. She grabbed the remote and turned both devices down even to a lower vibration. She untied his ankles and pulled something up his legs. It looked like a pair of black very large underwear.. but very dense. He looked at her in a questioning look. 

"This is so you don't try and take your diaper off. It's cut proof, tear proof, and only opens with a key." She explained as she snapped each section shut (around the legs and the torso) "And it's pretty comfortable material and won't dig into your legs or torso. So we can keep it on all day." Hela smirked at him. The boy frowned, he was so on edge and he knew Hela wasn't going to let him cum until she had her fun. 

He looked down at himself and knew this was going to be for a little while. She undid the arm restraints and pulled off the gag. 

"Now go put a shirt on, I think you can walk around in this today." She said groping the front of his crotch. Erik nodded, wondering what T'Challa and Mommy Okoye were going to say. He quickly ran over and put his shirt on from before. He felt like he was carrying any extra few pounds from the items inside and around him. 

Hela took Erik's hand and lead him out of the room. 

"How long do I have to stay like this mommy? I promise that I'll be a good boy and won't play with myself without permission." He said with a large grin. 

"Okay, only because you are being such a good boy, I won't make you sleep overnight in it, our little game will be done before the end of the day." That was not the answer he was hoping for. He wanted to be done in a matter of 30 minutes or less.. not hours. 

Hela sent him to play with T'Challa. Who immediately questioned what Erik was wearing. 

"None of your business T'Challa unless you want to wind up just like him." Hela said, which made T'Challa close his mouth and go back to playing with his cars. 

The whole day Erik spent in the diaper, with the dildo at a very low setting. Around 4 pm, Okoye had the remote and turned it up slightly which made him beg for more. 

"Mommies, please, I can't take it anymore. I'll do anyfing." He said on his knees perring up at them. 

"Be careful what you wish for." Hela said looking over at Okoye who turned it up all the way. Both the didlo and the ring were plusating at such a speed it made him lie down on the floor and his body jerked to the rhythms. 

"I'm going to cum." Erik stated moaning out loudly. The ring still on it was proving hard to orgasm but the pressure was so built up he was finally on the edge. 

"Cum then baby." Hela said, putting her hand over top of his clothed crotch. Erik exploded, cumming in the diaper and screaming out as he did. 

"Good boy." Okoye smiled and gave Erik a kiss on the head. "Now only 2 more hours until it's time for a change." She said setting the dildo and ring down to a lower setting but still enough to make him cum again, his dick was so sensitive he didn't think he could take anymore but sounded like he didn't have a choice. Though Erik wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Woah" T'Challa said watching the whole thing. "Me next." He smiled widely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter on Okoye, Hela, T’Challa & Erik. I sure enjoyed writing it.


End file.
